The Powder Monkey
by Pentwirler
Summary: An AU Fic. Buffy is living in the 18th cent. Her father demands she marry Lord Ethan Rayne giving her no choice but to run away. Disguised as a boy she's hired as a powder monkeycarrier of gun powder for canons one of the most dangerous jobs at sea.
1. Chapter 1

The Powder Monkey by Pentwirler

Buffy is living in the 18th century. Her father has ordered her to marry Lord Ethan Rayne giving her no choice but to run away from home. Disguised as a boy she takes a job as a powder monkey( A boy that carries gun powder for the canons on a ship); one of the most dangerous jobs at sea.

This story is AU and paired with another I have under ATS fan fiction. That story is called "Liam," and is about Angel before he was to be turned. I hope to somehow 'marry' the two (pun intended), in a sequel.

This is rated T, until adult content and language require that it be rated M. All characters from BTVS and ATS are the property of Joss Whedon, and buddies. I am only using them for entertainment and not for profit.

Please review, and be honest, point out the flaws and make suggestions; how else will I improve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 The Escape

June 15, 1752

Outside of London on Captain Summers' estate, just as the sun went down, Elizabeth Anne Summers anxiously paced the floor in her room. She was waiting for her mother to return. Earlier that month she and her mother had pleaded with her father to break off her engagement to the man, Sir Ethan Rayne.

Ethan Rayne was nearly as old as Captain Summers was. He was a widower that had been married several times. What Joyce found most disturbing was that each bride had married at the age of fifteen (the same age as her daughter) and had come to some tragic end before her eighteenth birthday. One had drowned and another fell down a staircase breaking her neck. A horse had trampled another girl and two had simply vanished without a trace. The last young wife was found in the woods dead with a poisonous mushroom in her mouth. Both women believed that Elizabeth's life was in danger.

They told this to Henry Summers, but he would have none of it. He said it was evil rumors spread by gossips and the women should be ashamed of accusing Lord Rayne of such crimes. In his opinion, Elizabeth should be thankful that a man of Ethan Rayne's station would wish to wed her. Henry knew his daughter was very bright. He had provided her with the same excellent education as his son Oscar and his orphaned nephews Riley and Alexander. Ethan had said he was attracted to her quick mind and an unusual memory recall. She would not bore him and her precocious, rebellious nature would only add spice to the match. Henry reasoned that the man's education and maturity made him a very suitable match for his intelligent, but wild and rebellious daughter. Ethan said he could tame her; make her into a reasonable and respectable Lady.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was obvious that Master Summers would not stop the marriage, mother and daughter plotted her escape. They would wait until both men left for the gaming house. Although, both men were insatiable gamblers and could literally be gone for days, the women would take no chances. Joyce with the help of her most trusted maids prepared for Elizabeth's departure. Much to Joyce's mortification she was about to aid her daughter in disguising her as a boy.

She at least took some comfort in knowing that Elizabeth had experience in pretending to be a boy. Many times while growing up with only boys for company, Elizabeth had dressed herself as a boy wearing her brother Oz's clothes and playing pranks on the servants, racing horses, fishing and hunting with the boys.

She had been accepted as not as a girl but as one of them. Each taught her something she would not have learned as a girl. Riley had taught her how to load and shoot both a musket and a pistol. Oz instructed her in the art of French style foot boxing, and the quarterstaff. From her cousin Alexander Harris, she had learned to master the foil, and the short sword; they all had taught her how to swim.

Captain Henry Summers was at sea much of the year and was not aware of what the boys had been teaching Elizabeth. When he discovered the truth, he was furious. He ordered that the boys be sent away. Oz was sent to study at Oxford, Alexander to the Royal Navy, and Riley to enlist in the Army. The lads before they left had adamantly bragged about Elizabeth's prowess in the arts of defense, which angered her father more. Unfortunately, this prompted him to find her a husband as soon as possible. Joyce hoped that despite the fact that Elizabeth had not practiced any of these skills recently, that somehow the knowledge would be an aid to her.

Elizabeth stopped pacing when the door to her room opened and her mother entered. She let out a breath that she did not realize that she had been holding.

"Were Mary and Janet able to refashion my corset the way I drew the pictures?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Buffy." Joyce replied using Elizabeth's childhood name and beginning to weep.

"There are no stays. How can you keep your back straight and your waist small with out the whale boning? I know that was silly of me. I am just so afraid for you so much can go wrong," Joyce cried.

"Mother we have talked of this. It is the only way. Both Lord Rayne and especially Father will hunt through every corner of England looking for me. Even though Father knows that I may dress as a boy, he has no idea to the extent that I will be disguised. He will not know what to look for. Besides a girl traveling without a chaperone would raise more suspicions," Elizabeth replied as she began to dress in the costume that she devised.

First was the corset that now held her breast flat against her chest. It had padding to give her a male look of a thicker waist, and a smaller hip. She added the stocking pads that less muscular men wore to enhance their calves. Before she was to put on the breeches, Joyce stopped her, handing her a six-inch leather cylinder with a thin strap attached.

The young woman looked up confused. "What is this for?"

Her mother blushed and said, "Tie it to the inside of your right thigh at a slight angle so it will not impede movement."

At seeing Elizabeth's deep frown, Joyce realized the girl did not understand, so she showed her how to put on. Elizabeth looked down and blushed deep red.

"I…I…I th…thought I was to say I was a eunuch?" The girl stuttered.

'Yes, dear, but THAT is not what is cut." Her mother explained with just as red a face. "I know it is unseemly, but if you are suspected you will be grabbed in the nether region to see if you have a pecker. Your being a eunuch is to cover why you can not grow a beard and for the smallness of your frame."

She then donned on the breeches and a fine white linen blouse with ruffled lace collar. She had chosen her brothers long dark burgundy vest, it hung almost to her knees. Elizabeth slipped on the black silver buckled shoes of a servant's son that no longer fit him. Her mother helped her with a black wig of real human hair with a ponytail tied in the back with a blue velvet ribbon. The last was Oz's black frock coat that went past her knees. Joyce looked at her and placed a dark brown tri-cornered hat on her head as a final touch.

The mother smiled and walked Elizabeth over to the full-length mirror in the room. The young woman looked before her and saw a tall pale boy of maybe thirteen years in the mirror. The first impression people would have was that she was a lad of middle class, possibly a successful tradesman's son. She was pleased.

Elizabeth quickly walked over to open the large hope chest at the foot of her bed. She dug through the linens and such until she found a bundle at the bottom. It was the last thing that her favorite teacher had given her before his unexpected resignation. She carefully uncovered the violin and bow.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I know you would like to take the fiddle that Master Giles gave you, but are not you afraid of it being stolen?" her mother asked with concern.

"Mother, I was actually getting these," Elizabeth said as she pulled two sheathed daggers from under the violin and slipped into pockets she had sewn in the lining on each side of the coat.

Joyce let out a small gasp and shook her head.

"Elizabeth, maybe you shouldn't go. What if we ARE wrong about Lord Rayne?" Her mother exclaimed with terror that her daughter might die at the hands of a cutthroat.

"Mother, we talked of this! It is not just rumor. I will not believe that the ages the girls married, when and how they died a coincidence. Have faith, Mother. I will be fine." Elizabeth said, hoping her mother would not lose confidence in their plan at this moment.

"God help us! There is so much that can go wrong. I may never see you again and I will not know if you are alive or dead," Joyce cried, suddenly sobbing.

The young woman ran to her mother and embraced her.

"Mummy, I am afraid too, but this is my best chance at escaping. I will miss you and home. You will always be in my prayers and I promise you, I will return, it is not for forever," Elizabeth declared in tears.

They heard a light knock at the door. Both women composed themselves and Joyce went to the door.

"Who is there?" She asked.

"It is Mary, Madame," The maid answered through the door.

Joyce opened the door and Mary placed on a chair a leather bag that held a change of clothes and few items Joyce thought her daughter would need.

"Toby has saddle you the horse, your father thinks was sold this morning. He does not know it is you, miss. He thinks you are the young man that has come to collect the horse," Mary informed her mistress.

Elizabeth nodded. She pocketed the very full coin purse, as she picked up her bag, she saw her violin and put the bag down.

"I think I will take my fiddle," she said as she wrapped it and secured it to the leather bag.

"Buffy, you must hurry! You better go, before I change my mind." Joyce sobbed.

Elizabeth quickly hugged and kissed her mother.

"Mum, I will write under the pen name Mrs. Witherspoon, I will write as though I am an aging widow giving accounts of my travels. There will not be a return address, so you will not be able to write back. Will that help ease your fears?" The girl said to give some hope to her mother.

"Yes, Dear, be careful and Godspeed," Joyce smiled through her tears.

"Bye, Mum, as soon as I am able, I will write," Elizabeth promised as her own tears threatened to spill; she followed the maid out of the room.

Mary lit the way with a single candlestick, checking first to be sure no other servants witnessed the departure of her disguised mistress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **I thought I could update sooner than this, but having the time is a problem. I will try to update only every month or so. In writing a period piece, I feel compelled to do some research, so it is a little bit believable. I am from California and barely know any English history. So if you have any complaints, or know more than I do about this time period; put it in a review. You can also send me a personal message.

The Powder Monkey by Pentwirler

Chapter 2 Eastward to London

Elizabeth's travels to London had not been many and only in the more effluent Westminster parish of London. When she was a child of five years, she had visited her cousins at their parents' quarters in the Dorset House. Her Uncle David Somers had some official position, among the courtiers of the Royal Family. The Earl of Somerset had built the large square mansion with inner courtyard, about 100 years before at that time it was known as the Somerset House. Riley Who was eight at the time said that the Earl had been a relative of theirs, and so the house belong to them.

As a child she did not know this former residence of princes was now just housing for officials and officers. The family shared its many rooms with others. The Somers had the left wing to themselves. She could recall her pretending that the place was her palace and she was queen. Her knights were Alexander and Oz (they were six and seven years old at the time). they battled with Riley a rival king, to capture his kingdom in the large formal garden, that seemed almost larger then the building itself.

It was a happier time. Her father was not at sea so much and not arguing with her mother. Joyce and Aunt Charlotte had friends that owned fine mansions along the river Thames near the recently built, Westminster Bridge. She remembered Christmas parties and seeing the women in fine silk gowns and powdered wigs. Elizabeth with her cousins and brother would watch from a hiding place, the adults dance to a string quartet. Oh, how she loved the music.

The last memory Elizabeth had of that time, was when she was seven seeing Oxford College and Oz telling her that girls were not allowed to study there. In her mind, that is when life became less idyllic and more painful. Her Aunt Charlotte had taken ill after having a stillborn and within a week had passed on. Uncle David in his grief was drinking heavily. He was involved in some scandal over gambling debts and killing a lord in a duel. Elizabeth being a child was never sure what the truth was; only knew that her Uncle had hanged himself and her cousins were orphans. That is when Father had changed there family name from 'Somers' to 'Summers'. The family including her cousins moved to the country north of London.

She urgently wanted to find Oz, but knew that Oxford would be one of the places her father would check first. She could not jeopardize her brother's education and future, by the scandal that would erupt if she were discovered. Suddenly, the horrible tales her father had preached to her about women who dressed as men came to mind.

Captain Summers had shouted about how unnatural it was and that she could be put in the stocks for it. He said that the worst cases were whipped, tied behind a horse and dragged through the streets. She bit her lip telling her self not to lose heart. She could not let her thoughts dwell on what could happen. She must have faith and believe that her God was a loving God that would forgive her transgress in these circumstances, especially after Mary told her what she had seen.

When Joyce had spoken to the servant about needing her help in making a disguise for Elizabeth; Mary broke down crying and in frightened whispers had told them about seeing Lord Rayne worshiping in front of a two headed idol with horns. She said she had reported to Captain Summers. He had dismissed it as Lord Rayne merely practicing his lines for a bacchanal that he and his gentlemen friends would be attending. He stated that it was part of the entertainment of men and no business of women or servants. Mary in her opinion felt the Master was greatly misled. She was certain that Lord Rayne was in league with the devil and would do all she could to aid her mistress' escape from such an evil union.

Elizabeth shook off her reverie and said a prayer. She thanked God for the clear moonlit night that allowed her to see her way and that he strengthen her courage, because she was going east. She needed to go to the heart of London, the City. A place she had never been before and knew little about; where she would be least expected to go.

The old City of London was the heart of all England's finances, where the rich and the poor; the low and highborn; stole from each other and other nations. This city bustled with trade, but was rampant with the crime of being poor. During the day, open markets would be noisy with sound of tradesmen and sellers bartering over their wares with people from every walk-of-life and corner of the known world; horses, cattle and barn yard fowl; musicians , performers and beggars. There were smells that would assault and entice you from the offal in the streets to the perfume of fresh flowers and baked goods. There was crime in the day, but it seemed less dangerous than after dark. At night, the seamier side of commerce would emerge, with revelers, cutthroats, Molls and drunks. Nighttime was not a time to be out, not for the young and innocent and especially a young woman.

Joyce had advised that it was best she travel Euston byway cutting across the fields to avoid the village of Somers Town. She would take the byway to King's Crossing and then to Gray Inn Lane Road. She would ride into London to the Gray Inn. It had been arranged for her to leave her horse at the Gray Inn stables for the man that had bought Old Bonny Boy. Elizabeth believed she could get lodging there for the night. The next day she would pay for passage on a Dutch ship and set sail for Holland. In Amsterdam, she would seek help and refuge from Doctor Rupert Giles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth, despite her fear, was enjoying this new adventure. It had been a year since she had felt the freedom of wearing boys' clothes. It was not just the absence of layers of long petticoats (that added almost a half stone to her weight), or the panniers that held her skirts out from her body. No, what she relished most of all, was the lovely physical exhilaration of not having a corset that was tied to the point of barely being able to breathe, and the ability of full movement that the cut of a lady's bodice prevented.

She let her horse, O' Bonny Boy, walk for a bit after their recent full gallop across a field, giving her legs a rest from posting (something she had not done, since her father had learned of her scandalous education and insisted she ride sidesaddle). She stretched one arm over her head and then the other liking the feeling of being able to move her arms above her shoulder level, something she could not do with one of her dresses without tearing the garment.

She filled her lungs with the crisp night air and seeing Euston Byway urged her mount on to the road. The light of the full moon lit the road as bright as day and not another soul could be seen. She patted her horse's neck, feeling sad that this would be the last time she would ride him. She gentle kicked him into another run, knowing the horse enjoyed the speed as much as she did. She only slowed when she had startled a farmer riding home late in his ox drawn cart. He seemed quite relieved when he saw that she was not some desperate highwayman coming to rob him.

Again doubts were assailing her, but she stubbornly distracted her self, as she wondered why Gray Inn Lane Road, was called a lane when it was evidently a road. Why was not the road called by a different name until you reached the city? Why Gray Inn Lane was not called a street? Before long, she had come to the Gray Inn. She dismounted and led O' bonny Boy to the stables, where she looked for a groom.

"Hello, is anyone here?" She yelled as she entered the stable yard.

"Here lad, what may I do for ya?" Said a blond-headed man in maybe his twenties.

Elizabeth followed the man into the stable leading her horse and noticed a small table with bread, cheese and an apple upon it. Her stomach growled with hunger and she rushed to tell her business.

"Yes, I am delivering this horse for Master Johnson and do you know the cost of lodging here?" She inquired.

The stable boy looked at her a bit shocked that not a man, but so young a youth had delivered the horse at this hour.

"Why did you come at this hour, lad? Do understand what folly that is? And look at 'im, the horse is in lather and 'is body is hot. I will have ta rub him down and hope he does not get a chill," The man replied hostilely.

Elizabeth was struck dumb by the man's response to her, which puzzled the man more.

"The cat got your tongue? Why did not ya wait 'til mornin', fool? Ya disturb me supper and ask me about gettin' lodgin' at The Gray Inn! Are ya daft? Only scholars of the law and barristers of the court lodge here. Ya are just a tradesman's son you canna stay 'ere, lad," He stated as he went over to O' Bonny Boy taking him to a stall.

Elizabeth realized her mother's lack of knowledge was changing her plans. She began to panic at the thought of not having a place for the night, plucked up her courage to speak as she followed the man.

"I…I had to deliver the horse t...today, it was already promised to Master Johnson. He has urgent business tomorrow and needs the horse. I…I…I c…couldn't come earlier because of errands at home and tomorrow would be too late. If I can not stay here, then where c…c…can I go?" She stuttered.

The groom looked at what he thought was a boy standing before him. Something was not right. The lad did not look like he had been working hard all day; in fact, he looked like he had not worked a day in his life. The youth's hands and face showed the softness of spoiled gentry. He noticed the pack and bundle the boy had removed from the horse. He sighed as he came to his conclusion of what this whelp was about to do.

"So lad, what be yer name? Pray tell me lad, or otherwise I speak to Master Johnson about the arrangement and yer predicament."

Elizabeth's eyes widen at the thought that she had been found out by the young man. The last thing she needed was for Master Johnston the family barrister to see her. She quickly decided on an amount to bribe him with and hoped the man had not guessed her gender.

"Please, sir my father does not know I am gone and Master Johnson does not know I delivered his horse. Please, do not give me away. I will pay two shillings for your trouble if you help me find lodging." She begged.

"My name is Jim Potter and yours be, sir?" The man inquired as he offered to shake the boy's hand.

Not thinking, she gave the name her cousins had called her, after a servant had heard them call her Buffy, while she was in disguised.

"Buford Mac Duffy," She cringed at the sound of that awful name.

"Oh lad, I can see now why ya want ta run away. The teasin' must be dreadful." He smiled in sympathy as he shook Elizabeth's hand, noticing how soft and small it was; thinking she was a boy, spoiled by his mother. Moreover, he did not believe this Buford was a trader's son.

"Master Mac Duffy, ya do na want to break yer mother's heart by runnin' off ta sea. Tis not as romantic as some tell. A lad of yer station is not suited fer such a hard life as a sailor. I will help if ya agree that I take you straight home first thing in the mornin'." Jim said.

"Thank you kindly, Master Potter," Elizabeth nodded, wondering how she was to avoid Jim in the morning and not be sent straight home.

She began to hand over the shillings, when Jim stopped her hand.

"I will not take your money, tis a small thing I do for ya. I would like ya to give sixpence to me mum who is the housekeeper at the Staples Inn across Holborn Hill. You tell her, that her son Jim sent ya and then pay her. She will see that ya are taken care of. And lad for safekeeping put yer purse in yer pack, there be pickpockets and cutthroats about. Don't tempt trouble with yer purse danglin' at yer waist. Cheer up lad tis not the end of the world."

**Please review. I need the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Powder Monkey by Pentwirler

This is rated T, until adult content and language require that it be rated M. All characters from BTVS and ATS are the property of Joss Whedon, and buddies. I am only using them for entertainment and not for profit.

Please review, and be honest, point out the flaws and make suggestions; how else will I improve.

**Note: There is some suggestion of homosexual and pedophilia activity; but it is still PG15. I know some would rather not read such subject matter at all. I wrote this in trying to keep in mind what people thought and did in the 18****th**** century. I could have done a whorehouse, but that would be so Moll Flanders. I am not promoting or bashing gays. If this topic bothers you, don't read. BTW a catamite is a boy prostitute.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3 The Bawdy House

Jim with his lantern in hand, escorted the girl he thought a boy, to the end of Grays Inn Lane where it open on to the wide thoroughfare of Holborn Hill. The church bells had rung the curfew an hour before. He looked about for the watchman that might demand to know their business and why they were not inside like all good citizens. He noticed the boy (Elizabeth) looking amazed at the many buildings that made up the Gray's Inn. He shook his head at the ignorance of this country bumpkin.

"Master Mac Duffy…Master Mac Duffy?" Jim said twice before patting her shoulder to get Elizabeth's attention.

"Lad, are you hard of hearing? It is passed curfew and you don't want trouble wi' the watchman in this parish. He is not a chap you, wanna meet at night. You see the lantern light at the other side. Run straight to it that is the Staple Inn and ask for Felicity the housekeeper. I can nay go further with you. I must return to the stables. I will fetch you in the morning'"

Elizabeth sighed feeling a little guilty for the betrayal of this man's kindness.

"Thank you, Jim, I will be waiting for you in the morning" She lied and ran across Holborn Hill.

As soon as she saw Jim's lantern disappear down Grays Inn Lane, she quickly walked past Staple Inn and continued eastward on Holborn Hill, in the hopes of finding another place to lodge and if not that at least a hot meal. Elizabeth thought that if she had to, she might have to keep awake all night until she could get passage on a ship in the morning.

Elizabeth walked along the cobbled street. She heard music from various places, some fiddles, violas, a cello, mandolins, and flutes were playing music by Bach, Handel or Mozart. A concertina was playing a jig at a place she figured was a tavern. She walked toward the lively tune being careful to avoid horse dung, and chamber pot leavings along the side of the street. She saw a few rough, dirty looking men and was thankful Jim had told her not to wear her purse on her person. She had placed some tanners and pence in a shoe. As she walked down a side street called Cock Lane. A carriage speeding down the street nearly ran Elizabeth over. Two drunks stumbled out of the tavern and ambled in her direction.

"That iz a perty boy…Hey, lad! Lad!" One of the Drunks yelled trying to get her to look their way.

"Oh, leave the lad alone we don't need him" The other drunk said as he steered his friend away.

Elizabeth thought they were acting odd, holding each other with one man having his hand on the rump of his companion. She gasped when she saw one kiss the other passionately as they entered a darken alley. Her eyes widened when she realized these men must be lecherous sodomites she had read about in The London Journal. She shivered at the thought that one of them had shown interest in her and that even disguised as a boy; she could be debauched.

The young woman quickly enter the tavern and was assaulted by the noxious odors of sweat, urine, tobacco smoke, perfume from ambergris to patchouli oil, ale, gin, whiskey and the smells of cooking. Holding a perfumed hanky to her nose while her sense of smell adjusted, she noted that it was cleaner than she had expected.

"Lad, what yer business here, if you don't have money be off with ya" Said a large man with an apron holding a keg of rum on one shoulder.

Elizabeth guessed he was the tavern keeper. She answered in a deep contralto voice hoping a more assertive business manner would avoid a repeat of her experience with the stable boy.

"I am seeking lodging for the night, a hot meal and to break my fast in the morning."

The barkeep looked her up and down. "I have a room and my wife will bring you a light supper and there will be fresh bread and tea to break your fast. It is two and a half schillings for the night and you pay me now."

Elizabeth removed her shoe and glad she had enough to cover the expense.

She handed the man the money and he waved for her to follow him. He walked to the back where others were served tankards of ale and plates of 'bubble and squeak'. He placed the keg behind the counter and gave the money to a plump redheaded woman in her late 30's.

"Eleanor take this lad upstairs to the room that is over the coal cellar, and give him supper in his room." With that said, he went to break up a fight that started in another part of the tavern.

Eleanor gazed at Elizabeth looking her up and down and slyly smiled after her husband left. She grabbed a maid about Elizabeth's age that had a few wisps of red hair hanging down from beneath her cap. The woman whispered something to her that made the girl glance at Elizabeth with wide blue eyes.

"Willow, be a dear and take this lad up to your brother's room. It has been aired and has fresh linens."

"Yes, mum, but will not papa..." Willow began to question.

"Don't worry about your papa; the lad will stay where I put him and while you're at it open the door to the other room for airing." Interrupted the girl's mother.

"Come, lad" Willow beckoned as she walked up a staircase to the second floor carrying a candle.

Elizabeth looked down from the staircase landing that looked out over a parlor room filled with men dressed in flamboyant attire with powdered wigs. Gaily dressed youths sat on some of the men's laps as well as some very tall and plain looking women. Elizabeth thought the women would look better as men. Several men danced together, while they watched and listened to a tall blonde woman, who sang and played her concertina.

"She is very talented and sings well, does she not?" Asked the maid, Willow.

"Aye, she has a lovely voice and plays skillfully" Elizabeth replied, her brows furrowed as she wondered why there was a bearded woman dancing in a suggestive manner in front of the men. She decided that she was only staying one night; why pry into the business of others.

"Come, I need to show you your room." Willow said as she gently pulled Elizabeth from the gaiety below and down a narrow hall.

The upstairs of the tavern was the private quarters of the barkeep and his small family. Since his son was at sea and the youngest child died of the croup, they had two spare rooms to rent to customers.

Willow led her to the end of the hall. She opened a door to a room so small it was barely more than a closet.

"This was the room my Papa wanted you to stay in" Willow stated with a smile, as she saw Elizabeth's shock at the size of the room.

Willow then opened the door of the room at her left.

"This is the best room we have. It is my brother's room when he is not at sea. I will bring you your supper shortly," Said the red-haired maid as she lit the candles on a table and left with a brief curtsey.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow walked down the corridor with a frown. She knew her mother was up to no good. Her brother's room was usually reserved for trysts that were arranged for mother's special clientele. The fact that her father had originally

said the boy was to stay in the smaller room, meant this boy was not privy to the arrangement. However, even though her father disapproved of the side business that his wife had set up with rich degenerates that liked to bugger young men and boys, he would not oppose her. He would complain, beg her to end this and idly threaten to turn her over to the constable. However, Eleanor would remind him that he was just as guilty of having a bawdy house for sodomites and catamites as she was. She would tell him he would go with her to the stocks; he would be publically whipped and imprisoned for having a bawdy house. No, Willow's father would not stop this; he would complain and then get drunk.

This was only the second time her mother had set up an unsuspecting boy.

Willow recalled with tears beginning to mist her eyes, the state of the first young man after his encounter. The boy was taken away by a man that handed her mother a large sum of money. Willow never found out what had happened to the lad or how he faired after.

She and her friend, Tara the concertina player, had squirreled away enough money to run away and maybe she could help this new boy if they left tonight. She would see if she could stall her mother's plans and talk to Tara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the maid had shut the door and left, Elizabeth sighed. She had a place for the night and food was coming. She placed her violin on the table and her pack at the foot of the bed. She hung her coat and hat on a hook next to the door.

She longed to remove the wig because it was hot and itchy, she did not dare remove it least she be discovered. She tried to scratch her head through the wig, but there was no relief. She looked around the room's sparse furnishings, searching for some implement by which she could ease her itch. She noticed the writing quill and proceeded to scratch her scalp finally getting some results.

Suddenly Elizabeth heard a polite knock at the door and realizing it must be the maid asking to enter. Thinking it would look odd having a large feather sticking out from under the wig she quickly pull the quill from her head. In her haste she had inadvertently freed a few strands of long gold hair.

"Sir, I have your supper; may I come in?" Willow inquired.

"Yes, please come in" Elizabeth answered in a deep voice.

Willow walked in without looking at Elizabeth as she eased her tray on the table bumping the violin. Elizabeth dashed over barely rescuing her precious instrument. Both girls came face to face; Willow hastily looked down and turned away.

"I am so sorry…I…I can be so clumsy. Please, don't tell my mum." Willow begged with her back to Elizabeth, blue eyes wide with a suspicion of the true gender of this so-called catamite that her mother wanted to drug.

"Don't worry, miss. There was no harm done." Elizabeth answered, praying the shocked look was the girl's concern over the near mishap and not something else.

Willow turned, grabbed the tankard of ale and dumped it in the clean chamber pot.

"Sir to show my thanks to you, don't drink the ale it is of poor quality. If you wish, I can bring you some port that is good; and some roasted mutton to go with yer bubble and squeak?"

Elizabeth looked at the fried potatoes and cabbage on the plate. She decided to take advantage of the maid's offer.

"Please, do and if it is of no trouble a slice of bread?" Elizabeth asked.

"No trouble at all, sir" Willow answered smiling as she left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow quickly ran down the hall until she came to the landing above the staircase, she was forming a plan for running away, but needed to discuss it with her friend Tara. Willow looked down and did not see Tara, and began to panic. Suddenly, someone pulled her aside and placed a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Sh…sh…Tis me, Tara. There is some trouble in the main room of the Tavern. One of the drunks that your da ask to leave has returned demanding to bed the new boy! He said he met the boy coming out of the tavern and the boy is expecting him. Your mother is in a fit because she wants to make money off the catamite in your brother's room. " Tara whispered.

"Oh no, Tara we need to leave tonight!" Willow whispered back anxiously.

"I donna ken! Your mother started cursing, came into the room telling everyone to be quiet. She told me to go upstairs and see how the young new boarder is doin'. You think we should go with the boy and not just aid his escape?" The blonde asked in a worried whisper.

"Aye! You need to come with me to the room. The boy is not a boy. I'm sure he is a girl disguised as a boy. My guess is she is running away from home. We need to see if we can persuade her to leave with us, now!" Willow told her friend.

Tara's eyes widened.

"Wh…where will we g…g…go on ss...sss…such sh...short notice and after curfew. Do not you think we will g...get arrested by the watchman thinking we are mmmm…molls?" Tara stuttered nervously.

"It will be fine Tara. We will tell most of the truth. It is time Eleanor paid the piper. We will say we ran away to help the lad, after we discovered the terrible sins and crimes that was to happen tonight." Willow answered quietly, with renewed confidence as her plan began to form.

"We will go to our friends Tobias and Jenna Calendar, it is nearest shipping and we will be able to get passage aboard a ship in the morning."

Tara had a far away look that Willow knew. The blonde-haired woman's whole demeanor changed from a shy, stuttering, meek girl, to a confident, wise seer. Tara was having one of her premonitions. Tara slowly nodded as though accepting the plan and whispered,

"I need to tell our young boarder, now. Willow, we need food. Don't bother with the port or mutton. Go directly to the pantry without being seen and get only those victuals that will na spoil. Then fetch our things we agreed to take wi' us. We need to leave within the hour. Lord Rayne is hunting for the lass!"

Willow gasped, recognizing the name of the man that had caused her friend so much fear and heartache.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please, please review. It really does help inspire more writing. As some others have written "my musie needs feeding". **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The Powder Monkey by Pentwirler**

**This is rated T, until adult content and language require that it be rated M. All characters from BTVS and ATS are the property of Joss Whedon, and buddies. I am only using them for entertainment and not for profit. **

**Note: Sorry for not updating for months, RL has been interfering with my writing. You may need to review the previous chapter, if this one does not make sense.**

**There is some suggestion of homosexual and pedophilia activity; but it is still PG. I know some would rather not read such subject matter at all. I wrote this in trying to keep in mind what people thought and did in the 18th century. I am not promoting or bashing gays. If this topic bothers you, don't read. BTW a catamite is a boy prostitute.**

**Mollyhouses are what brothels were called in England. At that time, brothels often employed girls younger than suggested here. I mention these things, but I will not go into any detail. **

**BTW because Rosenberg is a Jewish German name (and because I think Jews were not farmers in 18****th**** C., England) I changed Willow's last name to Rosewood, so it would seem more English. This chapter gives background on Tara and Willow, as it relates to the story. **

**If you think this diverges too far from the story, let me know.**

Chapter 4 Curses

While Willow and Tara were discussing plans and the vision upstairs in the hall, Eleanor had calmed the boisterous drunk. She had given him another tankard of their best port and a false promise that he would get the first try at the catamite. All along, she wondered why Willow had not returned to the kitchen. She headed for the stairs to find her lazy daughter.

Willow was to make sure that the drugged ale had put the boy in a drunken stupor. It was essential that the unsuspecting boy be unable to resist advances from the winner of the little auction Eleanor had quickly arranged. The circle of gentlemen, that liked such debauchery, had now gathered ready to see who would get to bugger the lad first. They were expecting more drink and music to liven their merry making.

Eleanor's daughter-in-law, Tara, was also missing; she was thinking (not for the first time), that the friendship between Willow and Tara was not all together natural. Maybe she could make a profit off the degenerates, if what she suspected was true. She spotted them in some whispered conversation in the hall at the top of the stairs.

"Willow, pray tell me what are ye doin'? The men are a thirst! You have tankards to fill!" She yelled at her daughter.

Willow looked at her sister-in-law, and friend with worried fear. The angry tone in Eleanor's voice let both girls know, that their plan of escaping Lord Rayne and help the girl in the next hour, was going to be very difficult. Willow fled down the stairs after she heard her mother yell again.

"WILLOW! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!"

Eleanor whispered,

"Did the lad drink the ale?" when she caught the girl by the arm as she descended the stairs.

"I think so…I don't know!" Willow attempted to lie in a hushed voice, as she thought of how they were going to inform the girl that they knew she was not a boy and that she was running away from Lord Rayne.

"Don't ye cause trouble? I know you lie" Growled Eleanor.

Thinking quickly, Willow did not believe it would help having her mother know the catamite's true gender. If her mother knew their lodger was female, she would most likely sell her to Mrs. Mattie. They had to keep Eleanor away from the spare room.

Willow lied,

"He took a sip. He said it was bad and asked for port instead."

The woman glared at her red-haired child. She hissed in Willow's face.

"I know yer a liar, girl. You didn't give it to 'im!"

Eleanor slapped her daughter across the face and shoved her hard toward taproom where the ale was served. She felt a painful throb begin between her eyes. She didn't dare show her daughter-in-law weakness, so she shouted.

"And where are ye Miss High-n-mighty? Our special party wants some music! You best look lively! I've a mind if I don't make a good profit, to put you on the street, or sell ye to Mrs. Mattie; she says a ripe and refined girl like you is what she needs for one of her gentlemen."

Tara shuddered.

Mrs. Mattie ran not an ordinary brothel; it was one of the worst Mollyhouses. Women were whipped and tortured for men's pleasure at that place, and girls were raped by men who believed that sex with young virgins cured Syphilis!

Eleanor looked up as Tara quietly walked down the stairs, looking pale. The older woman felt the pain of a headache increase and for a moment, an image of a man touching her head flashed in her mind and a voice whispering "Avarice!"

Tara recognized the look on Eleanor's face. The woman was having one of her spells that Tara knew came from the woman fighting the curse Lord Rayne had placed on her mother-in-law. Everyone in Willow's family was cursed as retribution for their interfering with his courtship of Tara.

How much worse could it be if they helped the girl upstairs? It could not be much worse. For Tara death would be merciful, because she would not have to witness the continued destruction of her in-laws. For the Rosewoods, she did not know when they would come to their senses. Why did not they see the effect of the curses on their actions, how they led to their ruin? For some reason Willow was not as seriously affected, yet, she did not remember her brothers dying.

Would Old Thomas and Eleanor ever remember saving her from certain death, and the tale of why Lord Rayne wished to wed Tara? Would they rue taking her in when her father died; and the day their son Tom had married her?

Tara had lived with her widower father, until she was sixteen when he had suddenly passed away. Old Thomas Rosewood was a neighboring farmer, who had taken her in. She had known the family all her life. Her best friends were Willow and Her older brother Tom. She had never really thought of marriage, and always assumed she would wed Tom.

Then Ethan Rayne began to visit the farm. The Rosewoods had the girls hide, whenever he was present. He soon made it clear that he knew they had Tara. He wanted to make her his new bride. Willow's father sent word to the Village clergyman to come to the farm at once. All the adult villagers knew the truth about Lord Rayne. It was now time to tell Tom, Willow, and Tara.

The nobleman was widower five times. His brides had been between fifteen and seventeen years old, in good health and yet, all had mysteriously died before their 18th birthday. Reverend Easton told them that Ethan Rayne was devil worshiper that sacrificed his young brides within three years of marriage, to the god Janus.

Tara knew from the recent vision, this was his plan for the girl upstairs and time was running out. Tara felt like crying from frustration with Eleanor and the painful memories of what Ethan had done. The worst memory was the death of Willow's brother, Tom. He had died because he loved Tara.

Tom had persuaded her to marry him the night they had learned of the nobleman's evil plans from the Reverend Easton. The Rev. Easton was at first reluctant to wed them. Even though he feared Lord Rayne, he married the young couple and gave Tara a very old cross with strange symbols on it. He said there was a legend that this crucifix gave second sight to some and could hide the innocent from all except those that truly loved them.

The Family hoped the couple's consummated marriage would render her unsuitable for Lord Rayne's evil rite, and he would simply forget about her. He did not! Sir Ethan Rayne took his revenge against them, in ways that could never be linked to him. Yet, the villagers knew it when Reverend Easton fell down dead, while giving the Sunday sermon in the village church.

Then evil things befell the Rosewoods. Their healthy cows stopped giving milk and suddenly died. The next day, both plow horses became seriously lame and had to be put down. The same night, a fox killed all their fowl. Within a week, the grain in the field withered and turned to dust. Last, their barn burned destroying the rest of the livestock and all the seed for next spring's planting.

Tom thought if Tara was presumed dead that Ethan Rayne would stop his revenge. He dressed a dead pig in some of Tara's clothes, while the family went to the village with the intent of getting witnesses to verify Tara's faked suicide. In the dark, the villagers saw what they thought was Tom struggling with his new bride to keep her from jumping off of the cliff into the sea below. He slipped, and fell to the ground near the cliff holding on to Tara's dress with her (actually the pig) hanging over the cliff. The cloth in Tom's hands tore (as it was supposed to) and the bride fell to her death (in truth, Tara was safe, hiding near by crying and screaming for effect). The next morning, the villagers only found a blood soaked and torn dress that belong to Tara, which was shown to Lord Rayne's servants. It was assumed her body was washed out to sea or eaten by sharks. Everyone thought Tara was dead. Out of pretense of grief over the family's loss and ruin, the Rosewoods sold their farm with the plan to start over somewhere else. Tom pretended to be grief stricken, while he arranged for a boat to take him to a ship off shore, he told everyone he would go a sea.

Unfortunately, the nobleman was not fooled. Ethan Rayne did not think her dead. Lord Rayne and his henchmen caught the couple the night they tried to make their escape by sea. Ethan brutally tortured Tom and gutted him while his family watched.

No one in the family, except Tara, remembered being held by Lord Rayne and the curses he had put on each of them. He whispered to Eleanor 'A_varice_'; to farmer Thomas Rosewood '_Hen-pecked drunk';_ to Willow _'Wanton_ _Lesbos' _and to her little brother, Edmund, _'catamite'._ Tara remembered him standing over her, after he had beaten her, and she waited for what she expected to be the final deathblow.

"My dear young Tara, officially you are already dead, your faked suicide is so convenient. Yet, your immediate death would be too easy a punishment. So, you have found the loving family that you have always wanted. Your curse is to be bound to them until I find a new bride, because you will die when I wed again!"

He smiled evilly and chuckled,

"You will see how hateful this family will become; for love is just a weak rationalization for why people cling to each other. You believe they are such caring people, with pious good qualities: the good wife with thrift and industriousness; the steadfast husband who shows his wife deference, and respect; the happy, obedient lad that admires and loves both his father and brother; or the loyal friend who demonstrates her loving admiration for all whom she cares for."

Sir Rayne grinned and continued.

"Everyone has a wee bit of evil in them. All these good qualities have hidden within them the tiniest seeds for sin. I just whispered to the sin in each of them to help it grow. It will take a little time, so I will not look for a bride for few years. I want you to see this family fall into the chaos of destroying itself; and to know it is your fault. Only you will remember what happened tonight. While they will not and no matter how you might tell them or convince them; they will not remember or believe you."

He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes with angry glee and hissed,

"They will not even remember what happened to Tom. They will always think he is a sea."

Tara's throat burned with the ache of tears she dare not cry over her memory of that horrible night. She needed to be in control of her emotions, if she was to help the girl, Willow and herself escape that monster's evil clutches. Ethan Rayne was coming and she knew someone would die!

Mrs. Rosewood grabbed Tara's arm with bruising force. It would have been hard for anyone to know that this woman had been a gentle, kind woman. A farmer's wife, with a knack for thrift to help provide for the family she cherished. The curse, made her obsessed with money. She would do anything to get it, as quickly as possible.

Tara knew Eleanor's pain came from the woman trying to fight the evil that played, twisted, and corrupted the woman's own nurturing nature. Tara could not feel anger or any reproach for the woman's treatment of her. She only felt grieving pity toward Eleanor and guilt. Because there was nothing she could do for them, but pray the monster Ethan Rayne died soon.

"Don't ya dare start blubbering; I see the tears in yer eyes. You get in there and play some merry music or I will beat you!"

"I'm s-s-s sorry mum, I feel ill. I th-thought if I lay down and f-f-f freshen a bit, it may help me not f-feel out o' s-s-sorts" Tara stammered.

Tara was hoping with all her heart that her mother-in-law would believe that she was ill and let her go back upstairs. She urgently needed let the girl know she was in peril and that they would help her escape. They were losing time!

Eleanor glared at Tara with icy rage in her eyes and in an angry hushed whisper said,

"Wipe your eyes and get your slothful ass to work and do NOT YOU DARE CRY WHILE IN THERE! Smile pretty for YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

Eleanor again rubbed her head to ease the pain as she watched the girl hurry away; the nineteen year old would be too old for Mattie's Mollyhouse. Yet, she could have her turn tricks on the side. Then the mother had a bright idea, Willow was sixteen, and because she was slight of figure she could pass for a thirteen or maybe twelve. She would make a lot of money if she sold Willow to Mrs. Mattie for one night. Her maidenhead would fetch a good price and they would come home right after with her drunken husband none the wiser. She was a very healthy girl and it was very possible she wouldn't catch the Pox or the Clap.

Eleanor went into the kitchen and filled a tankard with port. She took out of a pocket a little bottle of dark liquid and carefully put a tiny amount in to the tankard. Out of a feeling of generosity touched with guilt, she cut a portion of mutton, buttered a couple slices of fresh bread, and placed them on a plate for the lad. She thought that at least the boy should have a good meal considering what he would be going through. Her head throbbed painfully and she felt sick… Some inner voice said,

"E_specially, if the Blades are as rough as last time with the boy; it might be the boy's last as it was for your son Edmund!" _

Eleanor noticed her cheeks were wet. She was crying!

"Bah, it is just these bloody headaches!" She said to no one in particular.

Master Pickens, though drunk had been paying attention to what was happening in the tavern. He and his beau had left earlier going to his friend's lodging, when in a passionate embrace in the alley, his lover had passed out from too much drink. At least Pickens had taken the young man to his room and placed him on his bed.

Disappointed, Pickens decided to see about the young catamite he saw on the street, before the boy entered the tavern. After all, tonight his passions needed something young and fresh. He hoped that the lad was a virgin, so he could seduce and corrupt his innocence. He would keep it a secret from his lover, because the beautiful young man didn't go for such sport. It angered his beau when Pickens brought up the idea. Imagine! The sodomite called it a crime against the young. Pickens laughed at what he thought was an ironic hypocrisy from his lover.

He had quickly finished his port and now silently stood pressed against the wall next to the entryway that led upstairs, where he heard the tavern woman scolding the maids. He saw both young women run out the doorway. One maid to the taproom to serve ale and the other picked up the concertina as she entered the room for special guests to play music. The older woman went into the kitchen.

Now was Master Pickens chance! He quietly and quickly snuck upstairs checking each room for the catamite. When he came to the last door at the end of the hall to the left, he entered the dimly lit room without knocking and barred the door.

Immediately Pickens saw stars, for he was struck by the hardest fist he had ever encountered; and fell to the floor. He felt and saw the point of a wicked looking dirk poking him below his Adam's apple. His vision was blurred and he guessed he was seeing double for he was not sure if one or two people crouched over him. He now realized he was way to drunk to try and over power anyone, even a boy.

An odd sounding tenor voice, like someone trying to speak in a lower register, growled,

"Sir, state your business, before I slit yer throat!"

**Please review this. It is how I know this story was read by you. How can I know you're not just taking a quick look and clicking to something else? So feed the Muse.**


	5. Chapter 5

Powder Monkey Chapter 5

**Powder Monkey by Pentwirler**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from BVTS or ATS, these are the property of Joss Whedon and his business partners. I just play with them for fun and not profit.**

Chapter 5 The Gift of Protection

After Willow had left her brother's room, Elizabeth had a suspicion that the maid had notice the blonde hair that had strayed from beneath her wig. She worried the girl might know her true gender. Elizabeth quietly opened her door a crack and watched the maid rush down the narrow hall. In the last doorway, she saw the concertina player grab the redheaded maid and clap her hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. They stood darkly silhouetted against the light that emanated from the parlor room below the balcony, and began to talk in frantic whispers.

Elizabeth needed to know what the young women were discussing, and snuck behind the open door of the little room to her right. Using the door as shield, she strained to hear the whispered conversation between the two. Mistress Summers did not hear as much as she liked. However, she heard enough! She knew her disguise had been discovered and… Ethan Rayne was on his way! She did not think she should trust these girls. How did they know his lordship and why did they think he was coming here? She had to change her disguise quickly and leave at once!

Elizabeth in haste went quietly back to her room, thinking If Ethan and her father had discovered her plans this soon, it would not be possible for her to board a boat as a passenger. She did not want to have another encounter like the one with the groom at the Grays Inn. She removed the garments that made her look like a temptation for pickpockets and out of place among the denizens of London. She left on her modified corset, the leather thing, and her small clothes. Some how, she had to come up with a better disguise and sign on as a midshipman; it might be the only way she could leave England. It was common for lads of twelve or more to get their start as a seaman this way. Elizabeth looked quickly about the modestly furnished room and then she spied a large trunk in a corner, she ran to the chest and opened it.

Elizabeth gave a small cry of hope when she discovered serviceable clothes inside that she might use. She found two plain white linen smocked shirts that a laborer might wear (all slightly large which was an advantage for hiding her figure), a gray wool cap, and a boy's brown scuffed worn shoes that fit perfectly. However, all the breeches and seaman's pants did not fit. She would have to make do with what she already had.

She carried her find to the bed and opened her pack. She unfolded the clothes, choosing which to leave behind. Wrapped in a gray and white striped wool jersey she found a crude note from her mother's maid, Mary. Elizabeth eyes moistened at seeing the reminder of her farewells just hours earlier and worry for her mother.

Miss Buffy,

I pray that you are fine. I hope you will forgive me bein' forward, but I tried to tell your mum, that these fine clothes would make you more a curiosity to the common folk in London and get you robbed. She wouldn't like to know that I used some me own judgment. I have given you some of me nephew's breeks and heavy dark woolens for your legs and a wool jersey.

God Bless,

Mary

Elizabeth did cry, clutching the shirt and wool items to her.

"God bless your heart, Mary!" She exclaimed.

With a sigh, Elizabeth put aside the fancy lace ruffled silk shirt and the red waistcoat, French broadcloth breeches, white silk stockings she was wearing and removed items from her pack that would not fit her new disguise. She carefully folded these and placed them in the trunk along with the black wig and the silver buckled shoes. She felt guilt over stealing the more utilitarian clothing and hoped the owner would find the replacements more than an adequate exchange. She kept her frock coat though; it would be needed for warmth when she went to sea and the tricorn hat, which was plain enough.

A pale Elizabeth Summers put on one of the linen shirts, the stripped jersey, the brown wool pants, black wool stockings, and the scuffed brown shoes. She looked at her reflection in the pewter serving tray and frowned. There was no choice, the hair had to go; with trembling hands and a heavy sigh, and she cut through her long blonde braid. She left enough for simple clubbed queue at the back of her head, which she tied off with a strip of cloth from a raggedy pair of breeches in the trunk. She prayed that God in all his mercy would help her make this disguise work. She tried both the wool cap and the hat to see which would make her appear less female, for the first time in her life; the young lady regretted having such large green eyes, feminine brows, and flaxen hair.

Then she heard a noise in the hall, she snuffed out the candles but one, casting the room in semi-darkness. She opened the door a crake and saw a man prowling the hall and searching each room. Silently she closed the door and rummaged through her pack for the three items she now needed. Elizabeth did not dare bolt the door. If this was a servant of Lord Rayne, she did not want him pounding on the door, alerting his Lordship to her whereabouts. Elizabeth using the pillow, blanket, and her pack she made a passable sleeper's hump in the middle of the bed and quietly moved to one side of the door. She hoped the room was dark enough for her not to be noticed. She waited for the man to come into the room. She was ready to attack first. The doorknob turned, she held her breath as he walked in turned and threw the bolt. He focused on what he thought was a sleeping boy and turned toward the bed as she hoped he would. She struck before he saw her with all her strength as he turned, knocking him to the floor. He was definitely dazed and immediately she placed the dagger at his throat with the tip almost nicking him.

In as deep a voice as she could manage she demanded, "Sir, state your business, before I slit yer throat!"

Elizabeth Summers, despite her faked bravado, was quaking with fear as she held the blade. She swallowed and hoped she did not spew the cabbage and potatoes that she had bolted down earlier, because the man now reeked of urine, (which was quickly darkening his breeches) besides the strong smell of port and his lack of hygiene.

"I wash to visit the liddle, dark-hair catamite, and yer not 'im, but I likes blond lads. I will pay avary han'shomely for an 'our of yer…" Master Pickens managed to slur before he was soundly knocked out by brass-knuckled fist.

He was rudely interrupted in his proposed transaction by the disgusted blonde woman, who quickly swallowed after gagging at his depraved suggestion. Elizabeth shook her hand from the pain of hitting the man. Even with the brass knuckles, that Oz had given her, it hurt like hell. She remembered her brother telling her that the five-inch metal bars would give her fists more strength and protect her hands. She removed her hand from the inch thick bar that had four finger-sized holes piercing it, in a row. She gingerly wiggled her fingers to confirm that no real damage had been done, while she looked over her unconscious intruder. Elizabeth was sure he would not wake soon. She was satisfied that he was not one of Lord Rayne's men; he would not have hired such an inept sot. With much herculean effort, she managed to pull him on to the bed. She removed his noxious stockings, with which tied his hands to the bedposts, and gagged him with his own much-used handkerchief.

Elizabeth feeling much soiled by her unwelcomed guest, went to the washstand, and quickly washed her hands and arms with the lye soap and brush until her skin tingled. She donned on the black frock coat and decided on the gray wool cap. She looked in the serving tray and was still not satisfied. She was thinking about rubbing her hands and face with a bit of coal dust, to make her look plainer, when someone knocked. Panicking she looked briefly at the unconscious prisoner on the bed, thankful that he had bolted the door.

"Go away, I am sleeping!" She growled hoping she sounded angry and intimidating.

"Please, miss, let us in!" Pleaded what sounded like the maid.

Then another young feminine voice anxiously cried, "Your life is in danger and ours! We know about Lord Rayne and he is downstairs! We must make haste and leave, SOON!"

At this declaration, throwing all caution aside, Elizabeth quickly unbolted the door and let the women in, belatedly, realizing they could just have well been a ruse for other intruders. At this moment, she wished had a pistol. Both women looked at the blonde woman before them dressed as a dockworker, and threatening them with a dagger.

Their eyes widened when they noticed the man tied and gagged on the bed, snoring. Willow gazed at Elizabeth with amazement and respect. She thought we might have a fighting chance with this young girl after all. Taking the moment in hand, Willow ignored the knife, and handed over the loaded pistol she had taken from the taproom as she formally introduced her self and Tara.

"I am Willow and this is my sister-in-law, Tara. My guess is you are probably a better shot than, either of us if you can take down a man and have 'im trussed like a roast goose. Forgive me when I am nervous I babble. We don't have much time; you need to get your things together!"

Tara turned and bolted the door.

Elizabeth quickly eyed the gun, then tucked it into the waist of her breeches and made an immediate assessment of the two women in front of her; and relaxed just a little. They had a couple of bundles and looked anxiously ready to leave.

Tara raised a finger to her lips in a sign to keep quiet, and took the chair from the table and hooked the back under the doorknob, as a further impediment to anyone in the hall, opening the door. Willow went to the window opening it and turned around to stare back at Elizabeth, with eyebrows raised, gaped at Elizabeth as though she had not really noticed her appearance.

Willow suddenly exclaimed.

"I would never guess you to be so pretty. That black wig, which did not match your blonde brows, did help you look plainer. Mind you, it is good you took off those dandified clothes and "You're wearin' my brother's shoes!"

"Hush, Willow!" Tara said as she whirled around to confront the babbler.

Elizabeth blinked a little and chastised herself for thinking these common folk a bit cheeky. She thought to herself, "Escape from an evil man makes these women comrades. I can not afford to be snobbish."

"I am Eliz-just call me MacDuffy, for now" Said Elizabeth, thinking she should not let anyone know her real identity, It was not just that she felt she could not trust them yet, but felt for their safety they should not know.

Tara nodded a genuflection to Elizabeth, slightly stuttered, she whispered,

"Lord Ethan Rayne d-does not know you are here, yet! We have brought-t victuals, and the pistol. I hope you wilna have t-to use it and that ya do know h-how to use it. We honestly do not at all. We will help you get to Dover; it is the shortest crossing to the Mainland. 'Cause, I know his spies will be watching all the ships here in London."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes with suspicion and asked, "How do you know his Lordship, who are you to know that he has spies and what makes you think he was coming here to find me if he doesn't know I am here?"

Tara promptly pulled a fine gold chain from her neck and displayed the cross Rev. Easton had given her. Elizabeth gasped, for in the dim light, the cross softly glowed.

Tara took off the cross and said,

"This cross was given to me by the Reverend that married me to my Tom. He told us why Lord Rayne had wanted to marry me, despite my low social station, against my will and even with my engagement to another. The Reverend gave this to me in the hopes that it would protect me from Lord Rayne's evil magic. It is said the cross is very old, gives protection to the wearer and sometimes gives that person visions. I did not believe in the story, and I did wear it right away for fear someone might want to steal it. I regret that I did not wear it sooner for it might have helped my family avoid our present strife. I began to have visions only after I put it on. I hope you will believe me and that we can aide each other in escaping that monster Ethan."

She handed the cross to Elizabeth and said; "it is now your turn to wear it. You have greater need of its protection, and maybe it will aid you with visions too."

A loud thundering of noise and mayhem erupted from below them, making their blood turn icy cold with fear. Elizabeth seeing the terror she felt mirrored in the faces of the other women, was immediately propelled into action. She leapt to the door threw the chair aside and in a panicked low voice said,

"We need a heavier barrier"

She motioned to them to help her push the bed across the room. With adrenaline coursing their veins, they had the strength, to force the heavy bed (with snoring Master Pickens) up against the door.

Elizabeth hurriedly stuffed her tricorn into her pack and grabbed her fiddle. She watched with amazement as both girls deftly climbed out the window and down the large oak tree outside, with bundles, skirts, and petticoats not hindering them once. She hastily followed and the three of them ran down many turning lanes, before they stopped for breath.

**Please review this. It is the only way; I know this story was read by you. How can I know you're not just taking a quick look and clicking to something else? I would rather have a critical or even a bad review than not get one from you. If you are unhappy Angel/Liam has not met Elizabeth/Buffy in the story, as of yet. Please do complain? So, don't be bashful and feed my Muse! **


End file.
